Blackbeard (Composite)
Summary Edward Teach or Edward Thatch (c. 1680 – 22 November 1718), better known as Blackbeard, was an English pirate who operated around the West Indies and the eastern coast of Britain's North American colonies. Little is known about his early life, but he may have been a sailor on privateer ships during Queen Anne's War before settling on the Bahamian island of New Providence, a base for Captain Benjamin Hornigold, whose crew Teach joined around 1716. Teach captured a French merchant vessel, renamed her Queen Anne's Revenge, and equipped her with 40 guns. He became a renowned pirate, his nickname derived from his thick black beard and fearsome appearance; he was reported to have tied lit fuses (slow matches) under his hat to frighten his enemies. Teach and several of his crew were killed by a small force of sailors led by Lieutenant Robert Maynard. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-B Name: Edward Teach, Edward Thatch, Blackbeard Origin: '''Composite Fiction '''Gender: Male Age: '''35–40 by the time of his death '''Classification: Human, Pirate, Yonko, Demigod, Rider-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Haki (Armament and Observation user), Skilled swordsman, marksman and claw user, Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Darkness Manipulation with Yami Yami no Mi (Darkness-Darkness Fruit), Absorption, Gravity Manipulation, BFR, Black Hole Creation, Power Nullification (Can nullify the Devil Fruit abilities of others by touching them), Limited Power Absorption (Can absorb Devil Fruit abilities, but only demonstrated the power to take the ability of a dead Devil Fruit user and has only shown the capacity to have two fruit abilities so far), Vibration Manipulation with Gura Gura no Mi (Absorbed Whitebeard's devil fruit, which gives the ability to generate powerful shock waves by emitting vibrations), Air Manipulation (Can use air-quakes through cracking the air and sending shock waves through the air as a result), Water Manipulation (His shockwaves are able to create large tsunamis), Weather Manipulation (His shockwaves are able to affect the sky, bringing great storms) and Earth Manipulation (With his power he can tilt the ground), Limited Durability Negation (His vibrations can pass through the opponent's body, affecting him internally), Immortality (Types 6, Blackbeard can resurrect himself in another body after being killed, and 7, Blackbeard is a ghost), Invisibility (Blackbeard can only be seen by those who are bound to him by magic), Magic (Blackbeard is a Brujo, meaning he can use witchcraft), Can resurrect those he kills as obidient zombies, Can create voodoo dolls, The Sword of Triton allows him to shrink ships and trap them in bottles as well as bringing them back to their natural size and grants him telekinetic control over ships, Vehicular Mastery (Capable of riding any ship with exceptional skill), Summoning (Can summon the Queen Anne's Revenge as part of his Noble Phantasm, Can summon Imps), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume the souls of mortals to replenish their mana), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have low-level regenerative abilities that allow them to easily heal cuts and wounds for as long as they have a proper mana supply), Intangibility in Spirit Form, Resistance to Magic, Minor Resistance to Heat Manipulation., Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Can create lightning bolts with God's Hammer Attack Potency: Likely Country level (Scaling from the 3 other Yonko of his era, he should not be much weaker than them. He was also confirmed to have bested Marco and the rest of the WB commanders. It was described as being completely one-sided and a humiliating loss for the WB pirates.), can negate durability with internal vibrations Speed: Relativistic+ (Defeated Marco. Should be comparable to his Yonko peers) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Likely Country Class Durability: Likely Country level (Should not be much weaker than the Yonko. Superior to Marco and other WB commanders) Stamina: Very high, fought Ace for an extended time while sustaining several attacks yet displayed no signs of strain or fatigue, also endured Magellan's poison and recovered completely after receiving an antidote, was still going strong after fighting with Sengoku when the Marineford Battle concluded Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Four to six flintlock pistols, Metal claws, Sword of Triton, Knives, Grenades, Voodoo dolls, A parrot, God’s Hammer, Queen Anne's Revenge Intelligence: Adept fighter (Was considered Whitebeard Commander caliber under his basic combat prowess, before he ate the Yami Yami no Mi) with decades of battle experience in the grim and feral New World, very cunning and ruthless, schemed against the Whitebeard pirates, leads his pirate crew, quickly learned to access and use the Yami Yami no Mi efficiently after eating it, was able to utilize the Gura Gura no Mi to a significant extent moments after absorbing it. Thatch was an experienced sailor and captain from years as a member of the royal navy as well as a pirate. Thatch was a master of intimidation cultivating an appearance to strike fear into his enemy's so much so that they would rather give up than fight. Thatch was also a highly skilled swordsman besting many members of the royal navy as well as training Edward Kenway into a master swordsman. He was also a skilled marksman once striking a sailor named Blaney square in the forehead to save Kenway's life. Edward Teach is the most feared and famous pirate in human history, known just as much for his swashbuckling skills as his talent for striking terror into his foes. Because of this, he's a skilled navigator, a charismatic leader, and a wily tactician who ran nearly unopposed in the Caribbean for years. However, his perverted habits and obsession with modern pop culture have dampened his image, allowing him to be easily tricked and manipulated if there is a young woman to motivate him. Weaknesses: He is overconfident in his abilities and inclined to underestimate opponents, the Yami Yami no Mi does not give him access to an elemental state where he can disperse, reform and regenerate, his gravity powers has the perpetual consequence that things such as his opponents attacks are attracted to him, which increases the power of the attacks and consequently the damage he takes from them, Cannot fight in Spirit Form, Can be easily tricked and manipulated by a young woman due to his current disposition. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yami Yami no Mi (Darkness-Darkness Fruit): A Logia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to control gravity (can use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to them, regardless in what state they're in), nullify Devil Fruit abilities by simply touching an opponent and absorb physical matter, energy as well as attacks of any type by sucking it into darkness. It can also absorb the abilities of at least one other Devil Fruit for personal use. It is not known whether more can be obtained in this manner. *'Black Hole:' Blackbeard creates a curtain of darkness that can spread over a large area and suck everything into another dimension, crushing it. *'Liberation:' After using Black Hole, Blackbeard expels all of the matter he sucked in, usually reduced to debris. *'Kurouzu:' Also known as Dark Vortex, Blackbeard creates a gravitational pull to suck an enemy towards him (usually so he can use his Devil Fruit canceling abilities on them). *'Devil Fruit Absorption:' Blackbeard has demonstrated the power to take the ability of a deceased Devil Fruit user. However, he has so far only shown the capacity to have two fruit abilities at any given time. Requirements for this seem to be a dead Devil Fruit user. Gura Gura no Mi (Tremor-Tremor Fruit): A Paramecia type Devil Fruit that turns the user into a Quake Human, allowing the user to create vibrations (or "quakes"). This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel through virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. The different techniques Blackbeard has so far demonstrated with it are listed below (note: since Blackbeard hasn't named any of his moves with the Gura Gura no Mi, the names used are simply placeholders, to distinguish the techniques from each other). *'Kaishin:' Blackbeard swings his arm (or arms) and cracks the air itself, sending devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves can pass through and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. The shock waves can also be sent into the sea, generating huge tsunamis, and can be used in conjunction with physical attacks in close-quarter-combat. *'Shima Yurashi:' Blackbeard grabs the air around him as if it was tangible and pulls it, causing the area around him to shift. Using this, he was capable of tilting the entire island of Marineford and the sea around it. Note: This profile does not include The Thing or the versions of Blackbeard which fought Namor and Miss America, as they were other characters disguised as Blackbeard, not the real Blackbeard. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Composite fiction Category:Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Demi God Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Category:Vibration Users Category:Immortals Category:Ghosts Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Doll Users Category:Size Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Summoning Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Immunity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Claw Users Category:Knife Users Category:Grenade Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:BFR Users